LaDrón
by Yui Aishimasu-Hiro
Summary: Sora está asustada, desesperada, a punto de ofrecer una cita con Mimi como recompensa. ¡Lástima que la idol de Preparatoria esté en América ahora mismo! Mientras tanto, Yamato juega con su regalo adelantado de navidad. SORATO. AU—UA


**Dısçlaıмєя Applıєd**

Sora está asustada, desesperada, a punto de ofrecer una cita con Mimi como recompensa. ¡Lástima que la idol de Preparatoria esté en América ahora mismo! No se han visto desde hace un par de años— aunque se mantienen en contacto mediante llamadas telefónicas —pero no duda que la mentada chica— una de sus mejores amigas —vendría volando si se entera del problema que la acongoja.

Volando literalmente, igual que el ladrón que osó robarle.

Bien dirán que una persona no puede volar, porque no tiene alas y porque va en contra de la naturaleza, etc. Y nadie se tomaría la grandísima molestia de armar un costoso plan para poder volar y simplemente robar ropa tan pequeña y sin importancia.

¡Pero es lo que acaba de pasar hace apenas 15 minutos! De lo más tranquila dejaba colgadas las prendas en los tendederos ubicados en la azotea del edificio donde vive, a la espera que sequen con el sol de la tarde, ¡Cuando de la nada apareció el malhechor!

Con la agilidad de un gato y la aerodinámica de un objeto aerodinámico... O eso le comentó a su amigo Koushiro al llamarle al móvil— el joven además se puso tan rojo como su cabello al llamarse tonto a él mismo, porque Sora nunca supo demasiado de robótica o ingeniería y no debió pedirle descripciones —y ambos llegaron a la conclusión de que, de momento Izumi andaba adelantando una tesis de la que poder estudiar para unos parciales de su clase. Por tanto, no podía ayudarla a armar un súper plan que atrape al controlador de la máquina del mal.

Así que Sora todavía en el último piso y escondida entre dos sábanas tendidas, con mirada de presa al borde de la pena de muerte, comienza a tratar de cambiar su mente amorosa a una de detective sin escrúpulos. La máquina maligna se había marchado a toda velocidad por el lado de las ventanas exteriores. Por esto no la siguió, pues era una pérdida de tiempo estar entrando, corriendo las escaleras, cuando el aparato volador entró por las ventanas del edificio y no por la puerta.

Suspira. Frunce el ceño, se sonroja y grita para sus adentros a la par que piensa, intentando nombrar a los posibles culpables.

 **En todo caso, sé que no sería él.** Afirma pensando en el nuevo inquilino de su mismo piso, un chico rubio y guapo que incluso le ofreció ayudarle en cargar su pesada bolsa de compras al volver del supermercado, aún cuando él mismo llevaba una caja entre manos.

 **-X-**

Mientras tanto, Yamato juega con su regalo adelantado de navidad. De pronto, con la mano que ya no sostiene el control, se cubre la nariz con la palma al estornudar. Se acuerda del dicho que dice que si estornudas es porque alguien habla de ti y está a dos segundos de entrar en pánico.

Cierra las manos en puño y mira al objeto delante de su mesa, un vistoso **Dron** que se ha auto—regalado, y vuelve a ponerse rojo cuando repara en la prenda colgada de una de las ¨patas¨ de la aeronave manual.

 **¿Cómo se supone que devuelva esto? Ni siquiera sé de quién puede ser.** Ni tampoco quiere preguntar, una por una, a ver si alguna de sus vecinas **perdió** un sujetador de encaje rosa.

Bueno, al menos tiene un recordatorio de que las apuradas no son buenas y emocionarse como niño pequeño no es bueno para su estilo.

La próxima le colocará una cámara al aparato de la parte de atrás también, para ver qué tanto toca y no robarse inconscientemente.

* * *

 **¡OMG, AL FIIIN! Ya hace rato *desde que me enteré de que este fandom era el menos gustado* que quería escribir uno. Si se van a mi profile, notarán que soy muy contracorriente y amo serlo.**

 **En fin, para no hablar mucho de ese tema.**

 **Tenía esta idea loca en la cabeza desde hace tiempo. Primero: Gracias a las dueñas de los headcannons de Yama fan de Star Wars, que por ellas y el fic ¨Lo sé¨ de Marin-Ishida, comencé a dar por hecho de que se comporta como niño emocionado cada que puede tener en sus manos algo ¨tecnológico¨**

 **Y Sora paga las consecuencias (xD)**

 **Dicho esto, no quiero imaginar qué pasó en el cannon, cuando salió el móvil táctil *seguro Sora andaba pensando que tocaba más el móvil que a ella (XDD)* Si alguien lee esto y quiere hacer un fic Sorato de la ¨teoría del móvil táctil (?)¨ le regalo el headcannon (:3) Si no, trataré de hacerlo yo.**

 **En fin, ¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
